The Sword of Hope
by Deathwish911
Summary: This is what happens when certain things happen. Saito & Henrietta pairing. Rated [M] for situations and some language.


"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

"**Derfflinger"**

**The Sword of Hope**

**Blade 1: Intro**

It had been a month since Saito had been her bodyguard, and she didn't regret it. '_And if I'm right, he'll take responsibility..._' She was about due for her regular cycle, but nothing came. '_I know he will take responsibility..._' She patted her stomach.

**xXXx**

**-Flashback-**

She quickly took off the skirt, top, and panties.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Saito looked at the Princess of Tristain with horror.

"Quickly strip...we need to make this convincing for the guards...and I need to warm up..." She blushed at the thought of having him so close.

"O-ok..." He did as he was instructed, he stripped down to nothing and got in the bed with her.

She turned toward him and held him close, squishing her breasts into his chest. She raised a leg and put it over his drawing his pelvis closer to hers.

"H-Henrietta..." He blushed a deeper shade of red as her lips got closer to his. They started to hear the guards banging on their neighbors door. Then she kissed him fully and lovingly.

**xXXx**

The guard forced open the door to see a man on top of a woman in the throw's of passion. '_Too bad I can't watch the show..._' The guard left the couple.

**xXXx**

She felt something stiff poking her thigh and smiled.

"Oh Saito...I didn't know..." She started to stroke him slowly as he looked into her eyes.

"H-Henrietta, I-I..." He stuttered as she stroked him faster.

"Let me do this...please?" She looked deep into his eyes pleadingly. He then kissed her slowly and gently as he fondled a breast.

Crying a tear of happiness she guided him in. He thrust into her as she felt the pleasure roll through her. She moaned as the door opened. He paid no mind as he kept thrusting into her.

"S-Saito! In me!" The pleasure was rolling through him till he felt a release. Since it was his first time, he unloaded into her.

As he fell down beside her she cuddled close to him.

"Were...were you safe?" He had a shaky voice.

"When I'm with you...I am..." She dozed off as he just held her. '_Th-that's not what I meant..._'

**xXXx**

**-End Flashback-**

Saito looked at the troop formations from his Zero Fighter. '_Henrietta is ill, but we have a war to win...and Louise is with Julio again..._' It had been decided to use the Zero as a recon for troop movements and looking for supply trains. '_South Goutha cleared. Time to go back and refuel...I wonder if Colbert ever got around to reproducing the bullets for the guns on this thing..._' He turned the fighter around and left for base camp.

**xXXx**

When he landed he seen something that was burned into his mind. '_Louise..._' He just caught a glimpse, but that was all he needed to see. When Julio came out to greet him Saito just left for the command tent.

"South Goutha is cleared, no supply trains, and no troop movements." He reported mechanically.

"The Queen has asked to see you...and only you." The General looked at him.

"I'll refuel and be on my way." He left and headed to his plane.

**xXXx**

He hooked up the barrel of gas to the magical pump and started to fill the tank. Louise walked up and looked like she was about to say something.

"I saw." Was all he said. He sounded so empty.

"H-he was at least here..." She looked down.

"...I'll still protect you...but that's as far as I'll go..." He hooked up another barrel of fuel.

"I-I'm sorry..." She looked down in defeat.

"...Do you love him?" He looked to her questioningly.

"...Yes..."

"Then that's good enough for me." He looked at her with a sad smile. She left as he finished up refueling.

**xXXx**

He landed the plane in the royal garden, much to the discontent of the gardeners. He opened the cockpit and jumped out, expecting Agnes to appear and berate him. He was only half right.

"Saito...she is waiting for you in her chambers." She gave a short bow as he left. He gave a puzzled expression as he walked past her.

**xXXx**

When he arrived he knocked on the door. '_I wonder what she needs to see me for..._'

"Come in..." He opened the door and walked in. When he saw her face light up with a beaming smile he looked confused.

"Y-you needed to see me..." He looked at her.

"Yes...remember when you were my bodyguard?" She blushed as she looked up.

"Yes..." It was finally dawning on him why he was here.

"Well...your seed has taken hold...I have conversed with the healers...and they have confirmed it...I just need to know, will you stay by my side?" She had a pleading look in her eyes.

"...Even though I'm not a noble...would you consider marrying me?" He looked up and into her eyes.

She gasped and brought her hand to her mouth. '_S-Saito..._'

"I may not have an income...but a child should have a mother and a father." He looked down as he sat on the bed.

"...And that's not the only reason...I know you love me...a-and I now know I love you..." He looked at her flushed face with tears streaming down his.

"Saito...I happily accept..." She drew him close and held him. '_She must've hurt him badly...but I'll heal him._' She slowly kissed him and he didn't fight her as she laid him down beside her.

**xXXx**

Louise looked to the man she chose. '_Eleonore will be pleased I found a groom, even one of noble birth...but Saito said that he would still protect me..._' She smiled slowly as she looked down to his mount.

"Julio...would you come back with me so that I could introduce you to my family?" She said in a small voice.

"Of course, anything for you." He looked down and smiled.

"Th-thank you..." She hid her blush as she looked down.

**xXXx**

Saito awoke next morning feeling comfortable. '_I wonder what Agnes will think of this...and the others..._' He slowly got up and looked down to his new fiance. He slowly got out of his clothes and into the bath. '_...I hope Julio will take care of her...as I have to take care of Henrietta now...she has my DNA now. So I HAVE to take care of her...and the baby._' The bath splashed as someone else entered the bath. When he felt arms around him and saw the purple hair he knew who it was.

"...I didn't want to to disturb you…" He looked to her.

"I decided to make you a General today...which means I made you a noble." His sharp intake of breath signaled his surprised.

"Wh-why?" He looked at her lost.

"...It would elevate you from consort to King since we have that day to plan. And if we get married during the war...it would boost moral of the troops as well as give the enemy a target." She said slowly.

"For nobles its all about tactics…" He looked down to the reflection.

"...Sometimes...other times its about how much you can get at once." She looked back to him.

"...So when I was your bodyguard…" He looked seriously at her.

"...I knew I loved you, when you saved me from…" She looked like she was going to cry.

"...The controlled Wales?" He finished.

"...Yes...and if you recall, he asked you to take care of me…" She looked back at him lovingly.

"I accepted didn't I?" He smiled a small smile.

"You did."

"I'll keep my word."

"I've sent for Siesta...to be your personal maid. She'll take care of all of your needs." She smiled as he stiffened.

"When you say 'all of my needs'..." He looked questioningly at her.

"Its common for Noblemen to have a common girl on the side, even several." She gave him a straight answer.

"Wouldn't that make her my...mistress? And you would allow that?" He looked shocked.

"I have to anticipate all of your needs, and since you'll be away for awhile fighting the war." She looked down to his reflection.

"She is someone you'll allow." He said slowly.

"Yes." She smiled at his reflection. He nodded.

**xXXx**

**Six months later…**

He looked at the map slowly and then looked to a Captain.

"What would you suggest?" He looked at the young noble.

"I think we should power on through." The Captain had an air of superiority about him.

"Suicide…" A foot soldier grimaced.

"...I'll have you know-" The captain was interrupted by General Saito.

"Let him speak, tell me your thoughts on this map and tell me how you would defeat the enemy without a large body count." He looked to the soldier expecting an honest answer. The Captain looked shocked.

"Well…" He removed some of the forces that was shown on the map via wooden colored blocks to a more realistic view. "...The first few battles we were in they charged on into us like they were on a suicide run, the nobles leading us clashed with them and we lost a lot of good men due to the nobles stupidity… we only won the first few clash's due to our numbers, now we don't have that many well trained men. What I would do is present a weak defense, then flank them with the unit of griffin riders we have. We can save the town as well and not a single civilian death will happen."

"Captain, your demoted to foot soldier, and you who came up with that plan, what's your name?" The shocked ex-captain was looking around. The soldier stepped up and bowed.

"Dorian of Orneal."

"I now promote you to Knight, and you will lead this nitwits company."

"You're not king yet, you can't do this! My father will hear of this!" The outraged ex-captain was glaring murder at Saito.

"And you can still die an honorable death." His ice cold eyes shot back shards that chilled the room.

"I challenge this 'Knight' to a duel."

"Sorry I can't allow that." Saito looked hard at him. "I'll tell you what, if you survive this war, you'll get your duel, does that sound fair to both parties?" The new Knight nodded in agreement as well as the ex-captain.

"Good, now outta my tent…" As the other officers left feeling chilled, Siesta entered with food and wine.

**xXXx**

The air was thick with the stench of blood, Albion's troops didn't know what hit them. One moment they were winning, the next, they were getting slaughtered from behind by Tristains Griffin Guard. A DFA(death from above) tactic that the Albion nobles didn't take into account. The Tristain General Saito was in the weak defense presented to them, and they took the bait. As mop up was commencing, a lot of the Albion foot soldiers were given mercy. The smart ones anyway, the nobles on the other hand, either died or were captured.

"I want their leader, and I want him now...alive." Saito ordered.

"Yes Sir!" A small unit of foot soldiers in blue with Saito's runes on their tabards shouted.

"I want snipers on those ledges, both mage and musketeers." He ordered as he left the field, he looked to the captured foot soldiers and nobles.

"Sir...this is all that's left of them." A nameless foot soldier snapped a salute.

"You my friend have the shiniest armor, which means you must be in charge. Come, lets chat a bit…" He left as his personal guard dragged the noble with them.

**xXXx**

When the leaders helm was removed, the 'he' was a she. The shocked look on his face was noticeable. Saito motioned for Siesta to pour wine for him and his 'guest'.

"Well, seeing as you're in charge, I do have to congratulate you. You did the smart thing and surrendered, your other nobles...sorry, but they seem to have the 'victory or death' syndrome. I apologize for taking as many lives as I did." He looked sadly to her.

"I won't tell you anything…" She gave a defiant look.

"...Whats your name?" He looked at her slowly.

"...Ellen of York…"

"Well Ellen, You have my word that you and your men won't be molested in any way. You all will receive three meals a day, and if your men get sick, my healers will take care of them. My word is my bond. If you have a message to send home, speak to me and I'll send it. I won't guarantee it will make it though." Her shocked look said it all.

"Why would you give your word to do that? I could send a missive that tells them where you are…"

"Because if you did do that, we have reinforcements. And besides, since I'm guarded 24/7, you'll be staying in the tent next to mine. But you can talk to what's left of your troops, my healers are doing their best to patch up both mine and your wounded. As far as I'm concerned, they were fighting for their country, and there's nothing wrong with that. The nobles will be separated out and placed elsewhere. I will try to send you all home though…" He looked at her and smiled at the reaction he got.

"But...but they told us that you were all evil...and that Prince Wales was murdered by Tristain assassins…" She looked him over to see if this was a ruse.

"Lady Ellen, If we were all evil, I wouldn't take prisoners and try to send them back home well fed and taken care of. Wounded and healthy, they would've all perished. As for Wales, he was assassinated by Reconquista, revived via a ring to control both the dead and the living just to be used to try and kidnap Queen Henrietta de Tristain. And all by the same people. I speak the truth." He looked honestly into her eyes and she could see that he was telling the truth.

"I believe you." She looked down to her wine and took a drink.

"Now, I have a big day tomorrow, Go and speak to your men and get some shut eye. Gregory, make sure my orders are followed to the letter. If any of her men or women are treated badly, I want the offender." He looked to the guard and the guard nodded.

"Thank you." She nodded her head and left with the guard.

"Now...for some sleep."

**xXXx**

The lady from Albion looked around the tent she was housed in. It was as if she was traveling with her own house. She heard noises from the tent next to her that made her blush.

"M'lady." She heard a guard on the other side of the flap.

"Yes?"

"Do you need anything?" The guard in a blue tabard looked at her.

"Some food and wine...could you help me with my armor?" She turned her back to him to where he could see the straps.

"Yes m'Lady." He undid the straps and helped her out of the ornamental plate armor.

When she was out of her armor he quickly left to get her food and drink.

'_I wonder...with the way that the general is acting, he couldn't be of noble blood...Could he be a commoner?!_' She looked deep in thought when the guard came back with her food and drink.

"Here m'Lady...I'm sorry its not of the quality you're used to, but even the general ate this." The guard had on a plate what seemed like some form or poultry with some rice and some stringy veggies that didn't look all the way cooked. As she ate the meal she had a look on her face as to how the general could have stomached this wretched food. '_Must be a commoner if he can eat this...stuff._'

"What is the linage of your general?" She looked at the guard after she finished the meal, washing it down with some wine.

"He is common born, but has shown his nobility in protecting the Queen not once but twice. And when he helped her bring proof on suspected traitors, that was all she needed to make him a General. Before that he was in service to the La Valliere family and had shown to be a great swordsman and bodyguard for their third daughter." The guard rattled it off as if he held the man on a pedestal. "Though he is quite odd...he sometimes calls us his Elites...but the idea of an energy sword is unthinkable, what kind of energy could he be talking about?" The guard looked confused.

"I don't know, but I need to get some rest. I'll require a message be sent tomorrow to my mother." The guard nodded and left the tent. '_He must be from a different land if he knows of those things...why did we not see this?_' She fell fitfully asleep on the cot.

**xXXx**

**A/n:** Yes, another itch I had to scratch. Updates for this one will be slow. Read & Review.


End file.
